The Last Uchiha
by magicaltoothbrush
Summary: Sasuke knew he was going to die. In a last effort to resort his clan, Sasuke has a kid. But what happens when Naruto finds this child 6 years later?
1. Glad You Came

**The Last Uchiha**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Sasuke knew he was going to die. In a last effort to resort his clan, Sasuke has a kid. But what happens when Naruto finds this child 6 years later?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: ~Glad you Came~<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto ran through the woods heading back to Konoha. He had just finished a mission to the Hidden Rain Village to deliver a scroll containing new information on S- ranked criminals.<p>

Naruto smirked.

They're amateurs compared to the Akasuki. The smile on Naruto's face faded as he thought back to that time.

_Sasuke.._

It's been 6 years since the war and the death of his "best friend". Mandara tried to take over the world by capturing all the tailed beast but with help from other villages, Konoha was able to take him down. As for Sasuke, he fought Naruto once again at The Valley Of the End. Naruto didn't mean for Sasuke's death but he knew it had to be done.

He'd fallen too deep into the darkness .

Since the pass 6 year you could say Konoha has forgotten about their rogue ninja that tried to destroy their home. People gave Naruto their gratitude for saving the Shonoibi World and moved on with their lives happily. Naruto tried too, but how could he be genuinely happy after he killed the most important person in his life? After breaking a lifetime promise?

Naruto jumped through trees and stopped when he saw a small village up ahead. The sun was setting and he had barely eaten anything all day. A little ramen wouldn't hurt, besides he wasn't supposed to be back till tomorrow.

As he approached the villages gates he noticed it wasn't a poor village but wasn't as well equipped like Konoha. Due to the time of day some shops started to close. Kids were heading home smiling and giggling as they skipped through the streets

"Well at least this is a peaceful village" Naruto thought as he walked through the place looking for a ramen stand.

* * *

><p>It's been 30mins and Naruto swore he walked every ounce of this village without seeing a ramen stand.<p>

"How can a village not have ramen stand!" he murmured disappointed, with his hands behind his head. He was about to head back on the trail to Konoha when he heard bickering nearby. Curiosity getting the best of him, he followed the voices to a forest clearing.

"GIVE IT BACK!" a boy yelled with his back towards Naruto. He looked around 6 and had messy black spikes coming from the back of his head.

"_Kinda like Sasuke" _ Naruto mentally slapped himself in the head for thinking about Sasuke twice today. He shook his head to erase all thoughts on his rival and paid his attention back to the little boy.

He had his hands outstretched to a stuff green dinosaur another kid was holding mockingly out of his reach. Two other older boys laughed at the little boy's failed attempts to reach the toy. Realizing it was just a child fight Naruto was about to head back home when he heard something that disgusting him.

"Why don't you run to your Kaasan and To-chan?" the older boy taunted. " Oh right their dead! They left you all alone!" The boys laughed at the 6 year old who started to whimper.

" They didn't leave me alone! I still have my Baa-chan!"

One of the boy's snorted, "She's practically died too! You should be happy, she'll be joining your Kaasan and Tochan soon in hell!" The boy holding the dinosaur started to rip of the head off. Seeing the head begin to tear the 6 year old boy tried to tackle him to the ground. But with his weight and height as a disadvantage he was easily kicked to the ground.

" Oh so you wanna fight?" the older boy grinned as he cracked his knuckles and walked towards the 6 year old quivering with fear. The other boys began to walk towards the 6 year old too enjoying the little boy's disadvantage. The 6 year old stared at his tormentors with absolute fear. This wasn't the first time he got beaten up but it was the first time when he was going to get pulverized by a group. He closed his eyes as he saw them get closer and waited for the impact of the punch but it never happened. He opened his eyes in surprised to see a man with bright blond hair standing in front of him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked angrily. He glared at the older boys behind his mask who slowly started to back away.

"Dude! He's a ninja!" one of them whispered to the other once he noticed the Leaf headband. Fear quickly came in their eyes at the realization.

"Well?" the venom in his voice was so deadly that one of them urinated on themselves. Naruto knew that scaring the shit out of children was probably against the Anbu handbooks but he couldn't care less right now. Those kids deserved to crap in their pants.

"We-We-We're sorry!" the cried in unison. Naruto didn't have to say anything with a slight nod of his head the boys scampered out of the forest clearing. Once the boys were out of sight Naruto walked over to where the stuff animal was recklessly thrown to the ground.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Naruto picked up the dinosaur and turned around to hand it to the boy but once he saw the child's face he instantly dropped the dinosaur. Naruto felt his whole body tense and his heart beat increase. The kid looked identical to Sasuke.

"Sasu..ke?" Naruto said quietly, fearing that if he spoke louder the child would just vanish.

The 6 year old stared at Naruto with utter confusion and fear. He didn't know what the guy was talking about but he knew he was a ninja, and if he got a ninja angry he would kill him. He already scared the toughest kids in the village! The boy looked around the clearing now noticing it was completely dark and there was no one around. The moon was out which gave him a little light to recognize the man's mask to be an eerie looking fox.

"i-i-I'm not Sasuke…My n-name is R-Rei".

Naruto looked at Rei intently noticing the difference between him and Sasuke. His hair is much darker and messier. He had more spikes and bangs than Sasuke and his skin was tanner. Not as tan as Naruto's though.

"This wasn't just a coinincedence" Naruto thought carefully, " this kid is obviously connected to Sasuke in some way".

"Don't be scared Rei" Naruto took off his mask and gave Rei a huge grin, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki".

Rei got up to his feet slowly. The man's sudden changed of attitude was weird, he seemed nice now but that doesn't mean he could be trusted. In a story his Baa-chan told him one of the ninjas acted nice just to trick his smirked, he wasn't going to be fooled that easily. " Thank you for your help Naruto-san". Rei bowed to Naruto, he then walked around Naruto to picke up his dinosaur and started heading out of the clearing.

"Whoa kid, it's late let me walk you home"

Rei turned to look at Naruto, " You don't have to. You must be busy and I don't want to be a bother".

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Rei realizing he was trying to get rid of him for some strange reason. "You won't be a bother, C'mon lead the way" .

Rei scowled at his failed plan to escape (1) which just made Naruto smile even more. This boy is just like Sasuke.

* * *

><p>As they walked through the now deserted Village streets, Rei couldn't help but think how he just made his Baa-chan's death bed. This ninja was going to kill them. He was going to use a knife and slit his throat so he couldn't even scream for help, why else would he walk him home?<p>

They reached the house in 30mins. They were in the outskirt of the village now, Naruto looked up at the house.

"_Looks_ _More like a cabin"_ Naruto thought. The "house" was quite small, there was no upstairs, and looked like it was ready to fall apart. Naruto looked around and noticed there wasn't any other houses nearby. Heck there wasn't civilization for miles!

"Well here's my home" Rai faced Naruto waiting for him to leave.

" Can I come in?" Naruto asked. He saw the sudden trace of fear on Rei's face, "Look Rei im not going to hurt you. I just want to see your Grandmother".

"Why?" Rei eyed Naruto suspiciously. He _was_ grantful that Naruto saved Dino's life but why would did he want to see his Baa-chan? He knew now that Naruto didn't want to kill them, he would of just barged into the house and done it already. Naruto scratched his head nervously trying to think of a good excuse.

"Well..those kids implied that your Grandmother was..uh..dying and I want to make sure she's okay.."

What he really wanted to say was, "Look kid, you remind me too much of my dead friend, which is freaky. Just let me into your damn house".

They continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds before Rei broke eye contact and unlocked the door.

"Baa-chan, I'm home!" Rei yelled as he shut the door behind him. Naruto took this time to look around. He was standing in the living room which was also seemed to be the kitchen. There was a refrigerator, a small oven with pots and pans on it in the corner of the room. There were old tattered couches and a tiny TV in the middle of the room. The light above flickered making Naruto almost miss the sudden movement on the ground.

"Taro!" Rei knelt down to scratch, what Naruto realized to be a cat's ear. " I hope you and the rest were good for Baa-chan while I was gone".

_The rest?_

As if one que, a bunch of cats suddenly appeared from behind furniture. They all eyed Naruto before heading over to Rei.

"Rei-chan is that you?"A voice called in the distance. An old fragile woman came limping out from another room.

As the woman got closer Naruto noticed how sickly pale she looked. She had her hair up in a bushy ponytail with black cat ears on top of her head.

"Hai Baa-chan" Rei pushed his way through the crowd of cats to hug his Grandmother.

"You know you're not supposed to be in the village when it gets dark" She scowled.

"Baa-chan it wasn't my fault!" Rei whined, "These boys tried to break Dino". As proof, Rei held up the dinosaur to show her the tear on the head. She smiled and ruffled his hair with understandment.

"Alright Rei-chan, Hina will fix him later. Go change and get to yourself to bed". Rei frowned, today was Friday and usually on Fridays he got to stay up late and watch TV with her and the cats. He turned his attention to Naruto who was still standing watching them. Rei gave him his deadliest glare, _"It's because_ _that ninja is here", _he thought before stomping off to his room. Once Rei was gone, the old woman walked over to sit on the couch. She indicated for Naruto to do the same on the couch across from her.

"It's been a long time hasnt it Naruto Uzumaki".

Naruto stared at the woman with utter shock. He could of sworn he never seen this lady in his life. The old woman chuckled at Naruto's obliviousness which soon turned into a fit of coughs. Naruto waited for the coughs to stop before questioning her.

" Sorry Baa-chan but how do you know me?" Naruto noticed a cat walking towards him and leaped onto the seat next to him.

"You really don't remember boy?' the cat said in a high pitched voice. Naruto stared at the cat with disbelief. It wasnt only the fact that it was a cat talking to him but the only time he seen a talking cat was on that mission.. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He pointed at the lady accusingly with an appalled expression.

"Your that cat lady we had to get the paw print for!"

The woman smiled, "My name is Nekobaa and I've been waiting for you"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is my first story so please don't judge to too harshly! Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated <strong>

**I know Rei's plan wasn't that good but he's 6, he really didn't put much thought into it.**

**Also I know the beginning may seem a bit "flat". Im not really good at writing introductions but I promise the story will get better.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XD **


	2. What Hurts the Most

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorite story, and alerts!**

**Alexzander95: I'm not sure if the paring will be NaruSaku. Im a straight SasuSaku fan but since Sasuke is dead, it good is an option. Not making any promises tho ^_^.**

**Misaki: Sorry but Rei's name won't be Sasuke and I did realize a lot of people don't add Nekobaa as a character. **

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! If any of you guys are confused who Hana, Nekobaa, and Tamaki are they are mention in Naruto Shippuden. If you watch episode Naruto Shippuden 189: Sasuke's Paw Encyclopedia you can get the jest of what type of character they are. Don't worry this episode is not a spoiler for those who are following the Dubbed version; it's just a nicefunny filler episode.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What Hurts the Most<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was baffled. He stared back at Nekobaa trying to take in what she just said.<p>

"Waited for me? I barely know you!"

"Not you specifically, boy. We waited for either you or your pinked haired teammate".

"But..why?"

Nekobaa gave Naruto a sad smile, "I bet you figured out that Rei and Sasuke are connected somehow".

"Yeah..He's Sasuke's kid, right?"

Nekobaa nodded her head slowly. Naruto couldn't believe it. He wasn't a little kid anymore; he was 21 years old and an Anbu. The moment he saw Rei( well after he realized it wasn't Sasuke) he knew he was Sasuke child but he just couldn't bring himself to comprehend it.

"Why?" Naruto demanded, "Why would he have a kid when he was-"

"Killing people?" The cat, Hina, interrupted. She hopped off from the couch and onto Nekobaa's lap. "Trust me boy, we all thought the same thing, but apparently the Uchiha wanted to start a family. Or at least have an heir", Hina muttered before closing her eyes. Nekobaa began stroking her; she looked at Naruto with a stoic expression.

"The last time I saw Sasuke was six years ago"

* * *

><p>"<em>Where's Tamaki-chan?" Hina asked. She just woke up from her cat nap and was stretching on the floor.<em>

"_She went out to buy more ingredients," Nekobaa replied as she rummaged through the fridge, "I'm making my special Pea soup"._

"_Oh joy..." Hina murmured. She made her way to the kitchen and was peering inside the cooking pots._

"_Oh hush up! This soup boosts up your immune system," Nekobaa snapped. _

_The other cats began to crowd around the cooking pots too, also questioning its contents._

"_You guys should start appreciat-"_

_DING DONG_

_The doorbell rang except it wasn't her usual doorbell that she was used to. Whoever was at the door was ringing the bell to her supply shop but she stopped selling supplies almost three years ago. Nekobaa walked to the underground compartment of the house with Hina by her side. She unlocked the door and there stood the last person she ever expected to see again._

"_Sas-Sasuke.." _

_Sasuke stood there in a high white collar shirt with a purple rope holding his pants in place. Black spikes jutted upwards from the back of his head and over is cold emotionless eyes. Nekobaa knew that Sasuke changed drastically after the Uchiha massacre. He lost the happiness in his eyes long ago but what she was staring into right now was the eyes of a dead man. Like a ghost just standing there completely detached from everything._

"_Sasuke.. Why are you here,"Nekobaa gripped the door handle. She was as close to being a grandmother to Sasuke but that doesn't mean he wouldn't kill her. He probably came to sever his last bonds._

"_To inform you," Sasuke said apathically. His eyes landed on Hina briefly then back to Nekobaa, "When the time comes raise him"._

_Before Nekobaa could replay Sasuke vanished only leaving sparks of lighten behind him._

* * *

><p><em>Nekobaa stood behind the counter slicing carrots into tiny pieces. Her hands moved automatically as she looked outside the window recalling what happened an hour ago.<em>

"_What could he mean?" Nekobaa grabbed green peppers from the freezer and began chopping those too. She just couldn't figure out who the "he" she was supposed to rise. _

"_Why would Sasuke care about this person?"Sasuke was practically just a lifeless soul walking around getting revenge for everything. So why would he care about someone, nevertheless a child? The sound of the front door slamming brought her back to reality. She glanced at the clock realizing how late it was and ran to the foyer._

"_Tamaki! Where have you been?" Nekobaa came bursting through the doorway. She held her breath immediately when she saw Tamaki. Tamaki stood in the foyer; her hand gripping onto shopping bags like her life depended on it. Her brown hair was in a tangle mess and her clothes were covered in dirt and blood. Tamaki didn't lift her glaze of the shopping bags as Nekobaa sized her up and down._

"_Tamaki what happened..." she walked slowly up to Tamaki and cupped her face into her hands forcing Tamaki to look at her. It was obvious that she was in some kind of scuffle but Tamaki would never get into a fight. She isn't a ninja or obtains any combat skills. For Tamaki to be in a fight would be suicide._

_Hazel eyes slowly made contact to Nekobaa's onyx ones._

"_i..i..i.." Tamaki bit her lip to stop tears from falling, "Baa-chan please not now". The pain and fear was evident in her voice._

_Nekobaa eyed Tamaki warily, "Alright.. Just go wash up and head to sleep. We'll talk about this later". Tamaki nodded her head mutely; she dropped the groceries on the wooden floor and made her way to the bathroom. Nekobaa watched her silently; she now noticed that Tamaki had bruises on her legs which probably is the reason why she's limping. Nekobaa sighed as she sat down on the chair in the foyer. She folded her hands in front of her mouth and stared at the front door. Hina, figuring the drama had settled for now, made her way to Nekobaa's feet. She rubbed her face against her legs in an attempt to comfort her owner. Nekobaa leaned down to pet Hina, " I thought the whole reason why I left the merchandise business was to live my last year's peacefully," she said to no one In particular. _

_Hina stared at Nekobaa sadly. She knew no words were needed at this time, she hoped that her presence was enough to let Nekobaa know that they would get through this together._

* * *

><p><em>It's been weeks since the incident with Tamaki and she still hasn't spoken a word about it. Nekobaa knew not to push her, she would speak when she was ready. But the thought of knowing Tamaki was hurt in some way was draining her. She never felt so helpless before in all of her years. Tamaki wasn't the same since. She didn't laugh or smile freely anymore, everything she did felt forced. If she wasn't called upon she would lock herself up in her room. <em>

"_It will get better", Nekobaa kept telling herself as she washed the dishes, "Everything happens for a reason". She scrubbed the plate more aggressively, "Even though that reason could be a son of a b-". The plate broke in her hands, rising Nekobaa's blood pressure even more. _

"_Damn it!" she cursed. She threw the broken pieces in the sink not caring if it got clogged. Nekobaa started pacing around the kitchen. She didn't care about anything right now, Madara could barge into the house right now and steal all her cats, use their fur as underwear and she wouldn't give two cents. The next time she saw Tamaki she was going to get answers. As if on que, Tamaki came walking down the stairs._

"_Morning, Baa-chan" Tamaki mumbled, dragging her feet towards the refrigerator but Nekobaa grabbed her arm before she could make it there. _

"_Tell me what happened"._

_Tamaki averted her eyes to the floor, a shudder escaped her façade, "Baa-chan.. I can't"_

"_Don't give me that excuse!" Nekobaa snapped without warning, "I've been taking care of you since you were a child! You've told me everything. What's so bad that you can't tell me now?"_

_Before Tamaki could even respond she shoved Nekobaa out of the way and vomited violently into the sink. Quickly catching her balance, Nekobaa held Tamaki's hair back from getting puke all over it. Nekobaa being so caught up In finding out what happened didn't even realize how pale Tamaki was. When Tamaki was done Nekobaa lead her to the couch, the whole time Tamaki clutched her stomach. Tamaki looked at Nekobaa hesitantly once they were seated on the couch. She watched Tamaki carefully, her hands were on her stomach and with her pale clammy skin it seemed like she has been ill for quite some time._

_Tamaki let out a deep breath and looked at Nekobaa for the first time today, tears started falling from her eyes._

"_i.. don't know how you're going to take this but.. i-i-I'm pregnant"._

_Nekobaa eyes widen slowly, she stared at Tamaki with a dumbfounded expression which quickly turned to anger._

"_How are you pregnant?" she demanded._

_Tamaki fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, a blush formed on her face, "I had se-"_

"_I'm not stupid!" Nekobaa interrupted, " I know how it happened but with what bastard!"_

_Tamaki looked at Nekobaa offended, "it's not his fault he's a bastard! It's not his fault that the person he trusted the most killed his family! If that happened to me I would be heinous too! I would have started a war long before now! Just because Itachi made Sasuke's life hell doesn't mean his a bastard!". She breathe deeply to control the anger that was ready to spill out again._

_Nekobaa narrowed her eyes at Tamaki, all she heard from that rant was Sasuke's name and it was enough for her to put the pieces together. Sasuke showing up unexpectedly telling her to raise him, Tamaki coming home late that night covered in blood and bruises. It didn't take a group of elite ninjas to figure out what happened._

"_He raped you and your defending his sanity?"_

"_It wasn't rape!" Tamaki exclaimed incredulously, her head dropped and her lip started to quiver, "it wasn't rape". _

_Her repeating it twice didn't change Nekobaa's mind._

"_What would you call it then?" she interrogated, "A nice little get together in a dark alley where the female ends up forced on the ground?"_

_Tamaki sat there silently with her head still hung low. She couldn't argue in what Nekobaa was saying. No matter how much she tried to convince herself, in the end Sasuke had raped her. _

"_You're not keeping that child"_

"_What!" Tamaki looked up at Nekobaa startled._

"_You're not keeping it," She said again so nonchantly as if she was just ordering dumplings. _

"_What… do you mean?" Tamaki hesitated, she knew what Nekobaa was saying but to think that "her" Nekobaa would ever think of something like that was insane. Nekobaa was the most gentle person she knew, so maybe she was wrong. Nekobaa couldn't possible thinking of –_

"_Abortion Tamaki", she bit her lip as she watched Tamaki's expression, "If you keep the baby you would be giving Sasuke what he wants. Who knows, this baby could be part of a plan for the war._

_Tamaki stood up abruptly and backed away from Nekobaa. She was disgusted to even be in the same room with someone who would consider killing an innocent infant. _

"_The Uchiha clan is more important to Sasuke than anything else! He wouldn't include his child as part of the war". _

"_The Sasuke we knew wouldn't do that", she stated, "The Sasuke now, only Kami knows ". Nekobaa looked at Tamaki with pleading eyes, "Please Tamaki think logically. If that baby comes onto the world there will be chaos". _

_The room was dead silent as Tamaki took in what Nekobaa said; likewise Nekobaa waiting for her decision. _

_Tamaki glared at Nekobaa intensely, " I'm raising him Nekobaa no matter what you think. It may be Sasuke's child but it's also mine"._

_And with that Tamaki stormed up the stairs leaving Nekobaa thinking where she went wrong._

* * *

><p><em>It's been nine months since Tamaki declared she was keeping her child. She found out it was a boy In the third month when she went for her monthly doctor visits. Nekobaa refused to go to any doctor visits, matter of fact she refused to do anything that benefited the child. But that didn't worry Tamaki too much; she would go with Hana to keep her company. The relationship between Nekobaa and Tamaki would never be the same. Sure they talked from time to time but that mother- daughter relationship they had was gone once Nekobaa considered the thought of abortion. <em>

_It was on a stormy August day when Tamaki went into labor. It was as she was cooking herself dinner when she felt sharp pain in her stomach. Hearing a scream from the other room, Nekoobaa came rushing in seeing Tamaki clutching her stomach in agonizing pain._

"_Baa-chan" she mourned._

_Without further explanation, Nekobaa immediately took action. Being a ninja back when she was younger she was able to carry Tamaki bridal style and rush her to the hospital. The hospital wasn't a high tech professional hospital bluntly because of the fact that the village is rather small. As soon Nekobaa came rushing through the hospital doors, nurses were instantly by her side putting Tamaki in a wheel chair. Scared hazel eyes met Nekobaa's onyx ones as she was being wheeled away from the waiting room. _

"_Tamkai I'm here for you!" Nekobaa called to her granddaughter, rushing to catch up with her. _

* * *

><p><em>Sweat drenched Tamaki frame, she has been in labor for six hours and the pain was excruciating. It felt like every organ in her stomach was exploding with every kick the baby gave. <em>

"_Baa-chan! I need.. more .. pain killers..," Tamaki cried through clenched teeth. She gripped the bed sheets as she felt another wave of contractions. Her hair was splatted all over the pillow and her skin was paler than the white hospital sheets she was lying in._

_Grabbing one of Tamaki's hands, Nekobaa bite her lip trying not to cry, "They already gave you the maximum dose you can take. You just have to try and live through it till you're ready to push". _

_The only reply she got was more screaming coming from her fragile frame. Nekobaa couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she watched her granddaughter twist and mourn in agony. Birth was supposed to be painful but it wasn't this painful. The pain killers should of reduce the pain but it seemed like it only made it worse._

"_Oh Kami, just take the baby out!" _

_As if answering her prayers, a middle age doctor walked in accompanied by a nurse. _

"_Alright... Tamaki?" he said as he looked down at his clipboard, "Let's get that sucker out of you, Ne?". The doctor took Tamaki's grunt as a yes and began getting ready. _

" _Ma'am we need you to stand behind the screen," the nurse said as she pulled out the screen from the corner of the room. The screen was transparent so Nekobaa could still see what was going on but just wouldn't get in the way. Nekobaa allowed the nurse to direct her behind the screen never leaving her eyes of Tamaki._

"_Okay Tamaki, I'm going to need you to push when I count to three," the doctor placed his hands on Tamaki's knees, "One-Two-Three, PUSH!"_

_Tamaki clenched her jaw and pushed with all her might. She could feel the baby slowly making its way out of her. She let out a breathe of relief to finally know the baby was finally coming out. _

"_Keep pushing you're doing great!" Nekobaa called from behind the screen. The baby head started coming to view. No it wasn't just a baby but her great grandson. She started to smile as the shoulders started to come into view as well. Even though it was also Sasuke's son how could she not help raise him? He was also Tamaki's and she made a promise to Tamaki when her parents died take she'll always be there for her. _

"_Just a few more pushes Tamaki!" the doctor called out._

_Tamaki nodded her head and began to push again. The extreme pain was slowly disappearing with every push. It was such an amazing sensation and to know that in just a few more minutes she would be mother made her push even harder. She gave another push but this push wasn't releasing the pain, it seemed to bring all the pain back. Tamaki let out a screech as she could feel baby resisting her pushing. It fingers scraped against her womb almost as if he magically grew claws. The baby started kicking her insides, literally fighting her. Tamaki began screaming causing the doctor to step back in fear. _

"_What's wrong with her!" Nekobaa exclaimed, stepping out from behind the screen. She ran up to Tamaki and grabbed her hand like before. In all of her years she never seen anyone in that much pain in labor. Something obviously wasn't right._

"_Well!" She demanded turning her attention to the doctor who was currently as far away from Tamaki as possible._

"_i-i-I don't know! This never happened before!" he began to quiver when Tamaki let out another scream. "She must be giving birth to a freaking demon!" _

_The nurse shook her head with disbelief at the doctor's accusations. It was obviously that the doctor wasn't going to do anything so it was up to her to take action. _

"_Tamaki you have to continue pushing," the nurse stated calmly trying to take control of the situation. It was too late to do a C section; the baby's head was already sticking out. _

_Tamaki gritted her teeth, squeezed Nekobaa's hand, and push as hard as she could ignoring the excruciating agony it was causing her. The room went silent as her cries seized, Nekobaa didn't know whether she was deads exhausted from giving birth, or her grandson was dead. Due to the fact of not hear the crying of a newborn baby. The rapid beeping of Tamaki's heart monitor got everyone's attention. The doctor gained his confidence again and quickly made his way over to the heart monitor._

"_Her blood pressure is extremely low and her heart rate is decreasing rapidly", he said with all seriousness. He took one glance at Tamaki's fatigue body knowing it's too late to save her. _

"_I'm sorry Ma'am, but -"_

"_Don't say it!" Nekobaa yelled. _

_Tamaki's hand was already starting to go limp in her hand. Nekobaa started bailing hysterically; Tamaki was her pride and joy. The thought of losing her was unbearable! What was even worse was the fact she spent the last nine months ignoring her. It seemed stupid that she was angry at her over the fact that she didn't want to kill her child._

_Tamaki slowly turned her head towards Nekobaa, she was sweating all over and could barely open her eyes. She mouthed a few words but no sound came out. Nekobaa leaned in very closely to her mouth to her what she was saying._

"_Please… take care.. of…Reizo," Tamaki whispered before closing her eyes forever. _

_The machine gave a long beep, Tamaki's heart had stopped. Nekobaa fell to her knees and began crying on Tamaki's chest which was gradually becoming cold. The nurse seeing it was time to interfere carried a blanket wrapped around a small infant walked up to Nekobaa. _

"_She gave birth to a healthy baby boy"._

_Nekobaa looked up at the boy who took her granddaughter's life away. No matter how much she hated this child right now, it was Tamaki's dying wish for her to raise him._

"_The only thing strange..," the nurse continued, "Is that he has a strange mark on his neck. Looks like three commas, what a weird birthmark". _

_Nekobaa whole's body froze; she grabbed the Reizo from the nurse violently causing the baby to start crying. Nekobaa ignored the cry and checked the baby's neck for herself and there laid before her eyes was the Curse Seal of Heaven. _

* * *

><p>"What!" Naruto exclaimed jumping out of his seat, "He has the curse mark! Since when was the fucking curse mark genetic!"<p>

"Naruto please calm down," Nekobaa pleaded looking wary towards the bedroom door, "You're going to wake up Rei-chan".

Naruto ignored her pleas continued on his rampage, "And what about Sasuke? He didn't bother to come see Rei after he was born! Did he even care that Tamaki died giving birth to his damn son?" Naruto punched the wall behind him leaving a hole.

"Whoa kid! I know you angry but you can't go around putting holes in our house!" Hana glared furiously at the Naruto blaring her claws.

Nekobaa gave Hana a warning look before turning her attention back to Naruto, "Naruto I don't think you're understanding".

Naruto glaze hardened, "What do you mean? I understand the situation perfectly".

Nekobaa shook her head she looked at Naruto sympathically, " Rei-chan was born in August and the war ended in June".

Naruto heart stopped as he put everything together, if the war ended in June and Rei was born in August that means…

"I killed Sasuke before he got to see his son".

* * *

><p><strong>YES! IM DONE! FINALLY! I'm sorry if this was a really long update! I've been really busy with school, sports, and the fact that I haven't seen The Hunger Games! I read the books but still it not the same effect Another reason why this took me forever was writing that damn flashback! I know it sucks I really didn't want to write it but I had to!<strong>

**Next chapter will be so much better since Rei will be in it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Breakeven

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, IF I DID SASUKE'S MOTHER WOULD HAVE NEVER DIED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Breakeven<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun blared through the blinds and landed onto the sleeping raven. He fidgeted in his sleep at the sudden contact of heat and slowly began opening his eyes.<p>

_It's Saturday... _

Rei realized, once he was fully awake, his eyes landed on the clock sitting on the desk beside his bed. It displayed three big red numbers, 7:15. A smile creped on Rei's face, he was just in time to get ready to watch Saturday morning cartoons. He quickly made his bed and got into the shower knowing that his Grandmother would scold him again, if she found him watching TV without getting this done beforehand . As Rei was putting on his stripped navy T-shirt, he heard the banging of pans coming from the kitchen.

"_Baa-chan's never up this early,"_ he thought. He quickly put on his white shorts and hurried to the kitchen excited that his Baa-chan might watch cartoons with him.

"Good Morning, Baa-chan!" Rei said cheerfully once he entered the doorway . His smile instantly vanished and was replaced with a glare as he noticed someone else in the kitchen. He thought he'll never see that blond ninja again. Rei didn't know why but he just didn't like the ninja at all, no matter how nice he seemed.

"Why is _he_ still here?" Rei pointed at Naruto. His eyes never left Naruto who was currently washing dishes completely ignoring him.

"Reizo Yamashita! Show some manners!" Baa-chan scolded from the couch. Rei grunted at hearing his full name, she only used it when she was really pissed off at him. "Naruto made you a nice breakfast".

Rei looked towards the table and noticed the plate filled with bacon, sausage, pancakes and eggs. Rei looked at the plate with amazement. He never had a full meal like this, Baa-chan was too weak to cook that much. He sat down and took a bite of pancake with the egg.

_It was like Heaven_

Rei quickly gobbled up the food not even stopping to take a sip of water. Naruto smiled from behind the sink, he was a pretty good cook if he could say so himself. But he never got that kind of reaction, it made him almost completely forget how rude Rei was. Almost.

"Thanks, Naruto!" Rei said once his plate was completely empty. He grabbed Dino from the chair next to him and ran to sit in front of the TV. Naruto walked out of the kitchen while drying his hand on a paper towel. He glanced at Nekobaa who nodded her head in a silent confirmation.

"Rei-chan we have to talk to you about something".

"mhhmm?" Rei said eyes still glued to the TV. Zuko currently switched sides to be on the Avatar's team, everyone seemed to be okay with it except for Katara. Rei was totally on Katara's side, no matter how much he thought Zuko was cool and how Katara and Zuko would make amazing babies (1). He's the enemy! This was probably a huge trap!

"Rei-chan are you even listening!"

Rei groaned as Nekobaa turned off the TV to get his full attention. He turned around and faced the two adults.

"Yes?" He said with a bit of annoyance. He was now going to have to watch the rerun which is totally different from watching the premiere. Baa-chan better have something important to say.

"As I was saying, Naruto here isn't any random ninja. He's actually your…" Nekobaa hesitated a bit but continued , "Father's old teammate".

Rei eyes widen and he stared at Naruto with bewilderment which quickly turned to excitement.

"What? Really!" he said as he ran up to Naruto. His Baa-chan never talked about his father, every time he brought up the topic she always dismissed the idea saying, 'You know everything that he needs to know_'._ Rei snorted at the thought,'_Yea right, he didn't even know his Dad's name. All he knew was that he's dead'._

Naruto looked at Rei who was literally jumping up and down from excitement a few inches away from him.

"You knew my Dad? Was he cool? I bet he was really cool and really smart! He ought to have been super strong since he's my Dad and all!"

Naruto grinned, "He was one of the strongest ninjas I've ever known".

Rei's eyes grew wider than Naruto ever knew was physically possible. '_It's kind of cute', _Naruto thoughtwith a smile. _The whole never-knowing-my-dad-cause-he-was-evil-and-had-to-be-killed way._

"Pleaseee Naruto, tell me more," Rei pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Before Naruto could fall for Rei's little act, Nekobaa cleared her throat bringing all the attention back on her.

"Rei-chan there is a time and place for everything and right now isn't the place for story time".

She received an instant pout from Rei whose eye's immediately started to water.

"There's more to what I have to say.., Rei-chan you're going to Konoha with Naruto."

There was an awkward silence as Rei looked from Naruto then back to Nekobaa. Even though Rei was excited beyond relief to be leaving the village for the first time, it just seemed _weird_. Why all of a sudden? Why hadn't she mentioned this before? Baa-chan always says he's too smart for his good.

"Why Baa-chan?"

It was such a simple question but Nekobaa hesitated before answering, "You deserve a happy life Reizo"

Rei clutched Dino near him, feeling the anxiety of what's really happening, "I...I don't understand" he stated slowly. He looked warily at Naruto, "Am I staying there forever?"

Naruto instantly felt his blood pressure rise with all the attention on him. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. That's why the whole part of the plan was for Nekobaa to do all the talking and he was just to imply force when needed.

"Uhh yea?" Naurto replied scratching the back of his head.

Rei's mouth dropped open horrified, "Noo Baa-chan! What did I do wrong?" Rei cried tears falling from his eyes.

"Rei-chan you didn't do anything wrong, I just can't keep talking care of you", Nekobaa tried to comfort Rei-chan by ruffling his hair but it was futile; Rei was in hysterics.

"Is it*hiccup* be-be-because of that time *hiccup* I d-d-drowned Fuma? (One of the cats)I *hiccup* swear i-i-I thought he was *hiccup* s-s-s-swimming under water!"

Rei face was a mess. He had snort coming from his nose and tears pouring out of his puffy red eyes. It was really a disgusting view from Naruto's perspective not to mention he was pretty creeped out from Rei "accidentally" drowning a cat.

" Reizo calm down, you'll give yourself a headache" Nekobaa warned, " Like I said before, I'm getting old and can't take care of you".

She looked at Rei intensely, "Naruto will take care of you in Konoha. I want you to have many opportunities and learn many things. You can even be a ninja like you Dad if you want. You ca-"

"No Baa-chan!" Rei yelled stomping his feet on the ground, " I don't care about all that! I don't want to live with Naruto or go to Konoha! I just want to stay here with you!"

Rei started deep into Nekobaa's onyx eyes identical to his own, "Don't you want me?"

Nekobaa felt her heart shatter, how could Rei think she doesn't want him?

"Reizo I love you more than anything; of course I want you," Nekobaa voice was filled with grief.

Rei cursed himself for the tears about to shed again, "Liar!"

Rei glared at his guardian bitterly, "You just want me gone! If I wasn't for me you would still have your granddaughter, how can you not hate me!"

And with that, Rei ran to his room and slammed the door, not wanting to hear her replay.

* * *

><p>The jinchuuriki sat silently on the battered couch, playing with his fingers, not knowing what else to do. The whole situation was awkward to begin with and the little bratty Uchiha just made it worse.<p>

Naurto snorted, '_It's like the Uchihas main purpose in life is to make everyone else's hell'._

Naruto took a peak from Nekobaa from the corner of his eye; her head was bowed down buried in her hands. Naruto sighed; he wasn't good at comforting people. Unless you can count changing people's destinies as comforting.

'_But all that involved force!" _ Naruto complained In his head.

Naruto sighed for a second time in the past 5 minutes; he glared at Hina who was sleeping through this whole thing. Wasn't her job as a pet to show consonance? Naruto looked around the cottage and noticed left carelessly on the floor was Rei's stuff dinosaur, Dino. Naruto picked up Dino and caressed the ear. There was something stitched to it, a name tag, Naruto realized but the name started with an 'S'. The name was faded so he couldn't really see the rest of the it.

"It used to be Sasuke's," Nekobaa noted quietly from the other couch.

Naruto looked up at Nekobaa surprised; he couldn't imagine Sasuke playing with a stuff animal.

"He left it at my house a few days before the massacre, when I tried to give it back to him he refused. Saying he didn't need distractions, he had to train to kill Itachi".

"So I kept it," Nekobaa said hopelessly, "Thinking that he'll come back for it someday".

Naruto nodded his head to show he understands. "What Rei said earlier," Naruto said slowly, keeping his eyes glued on the dinosaur in his hand, "Was it true?"

Nekobaa looked at Naruto with sorrowful eyes, "There are days were I can't even look at him without feeling some kind of resentment but I do love him!"

"That's why I need you to take him, because I know he'll be safe. There he can get help with his learning, sharigan and even the curse mark,"

"But he doesn't want to go,"Naruto said. Well he was half sure he didn't want to go

"But he has to," Nekobaa retorted seriously, "That's why you're going to take him when he's sleeping"

Naruto stared at the woman shocked, "What? Cant you just talk to him again?" he asked desperately. He had a bad feeling on how that would turn out, Rei would wake up and start freaking out on him; might even have a mini seizure.

Nekobaa shook her head and chuckled, "He's very stubborn just like Sasuke. Don't worry it's not kidnapping if I give you permission, ne?"

Naruto didn't agree but he'll do anything just to get back home and eat some ramen.

* * *

><p>The jinchuuriki stood at the front door with a backpack full of clothes in one hand and Rei fast asleep on his back. Rei was dressed in the clothes he was wearing early except they put a hoodie on him to cover the curse mark. He stared at Nekobaa, which would be the last time either he or Rei would see her again. Knowing this Nekobaa stroked Rei's cheek sadly, " Please take care of him, Uzumaki Naruto"<p>

"I promise I will"

And with that, Naruto walked out the front door wondering what exactly he got himself into.

Naruto jumped through the trees silently, trying not to draw too much attention or wake up Rei. They left late at night trying to avoid any Konoha ninjas. He didn't want to be questioned for having a traitor's child with him. Mostly because he didn't even know what he'll say! He nervously wiped the sweat that was forming on his eyebrow; what was he going to tell Grandma Tsunade? What if she didn't accept him? She never really did like Sasuke to begin with, so her refusing to allow Rei to stay in the village wouldn't really be a shocker.

Unknown to Naruto the raven started to stir from his sleep.

'_I made a lifetime promise to bring Sasuke back'_ Naruto thought determinedly, '_and if I can't bring Sasuke back, I'm bringing back his damn son no matter what!'_

"WHERE AM I?"Rei yelled

The sudden outburst scared the shit out of Naruto causing him to lose his balance. Rei began screaming his head off as they started falling to the ground. Naruto quickly used his free hand to grab a branch, breaking the fall simultaneously. He then swiftly did a back flip and landed on the ground.

Rei's heart pounded against his chest from the life threatening experience. Catching his breath, he bite down on Naruto's neck as hard as he could (2).

"ARGH!" Naruto instantly dropped Rei on the ground, which landed on his butt, and clutched his neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Naruto yelled angrily. He inspected his hand finding that there was blood on it. "Fuckin' demon child," Naruto mumbled to himself.

Rei stood up from the ground rubbing his butt, "Why are you kidnapping me!"

"It's not kidnapping if I get permission," Naruto replied frustrated. He knew this wasn't going to work!

Rei glared at Naruto but it wasn't really effectivein the dark or the fact that Naruto was wearing his fox mask.

"Did that old hag give you permission?"

Naruto couldn't believe Rei would even say that. He lifted his mask off his face then grabbed the front of Rei's hoodie, lifting him off the ground to his eye level.

"I know you and your Grandmother aren't on great terms right now but that doesn't mean you can talk about her like that. She's done a lot for you as far as I know, so don't go disrespecting her like that!"

Rei started at Naruto frightened, nobody ever yelled at him like that and Naruto looked so scary. The moon light fell on him allowing Rei to see Naruto glaring intensely at him. The raven felt the lump in his throat and his lips begin to tremble.

Seeing Rei about to break down, Naruto gently put Rei back down on the ground, " Look Rei I'm sorry I yelled at you like that but when I was I kid I didn't have anybo-"

Rei screamed, not a 'I'm being stabbed by a kunai' scream, but a cry of despair. Rei threw himself on the ground; arms crossed over his face and cried his heart out.

"Rei it's okay! I said I was sorry!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura always told him he needs to learn to control his anger, plus he did not want to deal with a 6 year old tantrum right now. Naruto grimace as Rei's screams got louder, if he didn't shut up someone might come rushing over thinking Rei was being tortued.

"Y-Y-You yelled at *hiccup* at m-m-e! I- I –I *hiccup* wanna go home!" Rei managed to say in between cries.

The blond stared at Rei blankly, totally regretting Grandma Tsunade for ever giving him the mission to deliver the scroll. Naruto took a deep breath and lye on the ground next Rei.

"You know Rei, I made a promise before that I couldn't keep," Naruto said staring at the stars, " But yesterday(3) I made a promise to your Grandmother and to myself that I'm going to take care of you, no matter what it takes. My nindo is to never give up and I'm not going to start now"

Rei's cries were reduced to sniffles as Naruto was talking; he lifted his head to look at Naruto who was smiling at him. Rei sniffled a bit, wiping his running nose on his sleeve before saying, "You better of brought Dino".

* * *

><p><strong>YES FINALLY! I know I took forever to update but I head a seriously writers blog! (oldest trick in the book I know! Please don't kill me! My weakness is small knives!) This has to be my favorite chapter out of the..two, I had so much fun writing Naruto and Rei. Next chapter they will reach Konoha so I can finally write about more than 3 characters at a time! *jumps in the air and high-fives herself*<strong>

**Yes I'm an Avatar fan and a Zutara one. Obviously so is Rei. ^_^**

**Before you guys say 'the curse mark made Rei want to bite people's neck!' No he just couldn't bite anywhere else cause...that was the closest place to his mouth. And the neck seemed like a pretty vulnerable place. **

**When Rei and Naruto are in the forest its approximately 1 or 2 in the morning, I guess. **

**As usually please review, favorite, alert, tell your friends, haters, all the good stuff that gets people to read my story! It really makes my day :D**


End file.
